


Please Don't Go

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azgeda Clarke Griffin, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Eventual Smut, Floukru Bellamy Blake, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Octavia Blake, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Minor Bellamy Blake/Luna, Multi, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, minor clarke griffin/roan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: "You and me. Screw everyone else. Let's just... go".Bellamy proposes Clarke the idea of running away together and leaving everyone behind. What happens when Clarke accepts his offer?This fic is based off Season one, Episode eight, "Day's Trip". The scene where Dax is trying to kill Bellamy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin/Roan, Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Bellamy Blake/Luna, Clarke Griffin/Roan, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this story. I hope it gets as much love and support as it did on Wattpad. Prepare for a long ride of angsty Bellarke.

"Get off of him!" she screamed, sprinting towards Dax and being hit by the back of his gun. A loud cry escaping her lips at the pain as she fell backwards onto the ground. Clarke's distracting action gave Bellamy the chance to grab a bullet besides him and stab it into Dax's neck. Blood gushed onto him as he pushed the cold body off himself. He crawled over to the tree besides Clarke, panting for air after their fight of life or death with Dax. His eyes watered as he starred forward onto the ground, thinking of everything he has done wrong in his life.

Clarke noticed his pain.

"You're okay" she whispered, reaching her hand to his shoulder, but being quickly cut off as he pushed her hand away with anger. "I'm not" he sniffled, his eyes glued to the ground as a tear slid down his cheek. A knot began to build in his throat as he spoke, trying his hardest not to cry in front of Clarke. "Yes you are" she scooted closer to him and placed her small hand on top of his for reassurance.

"My mother" he began, choking on his words, "If she knew what i've done. Who I am" he trailed off, remembering the times his mother would hold him in her arms and tell him to always be good and protect Octavia. "Bellamy" she whispered softly, trying to convince him to shut up. She knew what it felt like to disappoint someone who you truly loved and cared for. She knew all about pain and disappointment. After all, she was part of the reason her father had been floated.

"She raised me to do better. Better than this" he pointed at the lifeless body ahead of them.

"To be good" 

He could no longer hold it in. All he thought about was the fact he'd gotten his mother floated. He shot the chancellor and forced his way to earth for Octavia. He was nothing but terrible. "All I do is hurt people" he whispered, more to himself than to Clarke.

"I'm a monster" he cried out, letting the tears stream down his face.

Clarke shook her head and kneeled in front of him, taking his face into her hands. His eyes slowly moved from the ground onto Clarke's blue eyes. She swiped her thumb on his cheek, cleaning off the uncontrollable tears before clearing her throat, "You saved my life today and you may be a total ass half the time" she joked trying to lighten the mood with a soft chuckle, but he wasn't cracking a smile, "But.. I need you".

His face softened at the words. No one in his life had ever needed him other than his sister. He always felt worthless, even when leading The 100 juveniles inside that dropship. He gently nodded, not breaking eye contact with Clarke.

"We all need you. Octavia is too childish and immature to understand this, but if it weren't for you we would have all died a day after landing. None of us would have survived without you" her thumb was softly caressing his face. All their differences and fights didn't matter in this moment. They were finally bonding and getting along the way leaders should. This made her feel warm inside.

"If you need forgiveness, fine. I'll give that to you. You're forgiven, okay? But" she trailed off as she noticed the way the moonlight lit on his freckles, making them more prominent and making him more beautiful than she'd like to admit. "You can't run, Bellamy. You have to come back with me. You have to face it-". 

His expression had grown bothered. He grabbed Clarke's wrist and forcefully pushed her hand away. As if you know anything about facing shit, he thought to himself as he glared at Clarke, the hypocrite, "Like you faced your mom?" his voice was deeper, a little raspy, as he spoke. Angry that she thought she had any say in his emotions.

All she could do was sigh, leaning back onto the tree and staring off into the dark night. "You're right" she began, making Bellamy turn his head to face her. He could never admit he was wrong, yet she did it so easily. "I don't want to face any of it. I can't forgive my mom. I'm terrified of the grounders and all I could think about is how we're going to keep everyone alive in a war we can't even win, but.. we don't have a choice".

A realization took over. A small smile appeared on his face as he turned his entire body to face Clarke, his hand tightly grabbing hers, "Come with me" he asked eagerly. Clarke raised a brow, confused on what he meant.

There was nowhere to go and they had already made the campsite their home. They were surrounded by millions of grounders and there was no way out. "What?" she asked, her eyes suddenly staring into his.

"You and me" he paused as he processed the words. It would be nice to runaway with someone who understood him, someone who felt his pain, wouldn't it? "Screw everyone else", he continued, "Let's just... go".

And for a split second, the world spun and it was just the two of them on this silly planet she dreamed of for years. She was tempted. Oh, she was extremely tempted to accept his offer. It would be so easy to just leave all their problems behind, but.. she couldn't. The 100 juveniles back in the campsite needed them. They needed two strong leaders to dictate them and guide them to a peaceful home. The smile on his face was big and quite convincing, but she couldn't. Even if she wanted to. She shook her head and slipped her hand away from Bellamy's.

He sighed and softly nodded, respecting her decision on staying. Laying on the tree, "Jaha will kill me when he gets down here" his voice shaky as he spoke, filled with fear of his consequences. She noticed from his voice that he was genuinely afraid. He didn't want to die. No one did.

"We'll figure something out" she sighed as she placed her hand on Bellamy's knee and laid her head on his shoulder, staring off into the full moon ahead of them. He wanted to leave it all behind. He couldn't bare the weight of his existence.

"Can we figure it out later?" he whispered before tilting his head upward and looking off at the bright stars above them. Clarke smiled and moved her head from his shoulder and onto his lap, all their differences fading away as they took in the beautiful moment and bond they were creating. This new alliance between them was going to be the peace of their people.

"Whenever you're ready"

Bellamy smiled above her as he placed a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at the moon. But Clarke? Her eyes maintained on him as she admired him. He had finally opened up to her and shown he was vulnerable. He trusted her and that meant the world. She smiled softly as she looked at all his small features, butterflies running wild in her stomach. He was beautiful.

She sighed, grabbing Bellamy's attention causing him to immediately look down at her with worry on his face. "Fine, I don't want to face a war with the grounders, and I truly do need you Bellamy. I can't let Jaha kill you, so.. we'll get you pardoned and then we'll leave" she stood up, Bellamy following behind her with a soft smile.

He held out his arm out of respect, Clarke grabbing his forearm while he did the same. Both smiling at each other like two crazy idiots, obsessed with one another. "Let's go get you pardoned" she smiled once again before walking off back to camp with him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His heart sank into the very bottom of his stomach, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong, as they stepped into the tent with the computer in it. "Mr. Blake" a voice spoke from the old broken tablet as they sat down in the seat in front of it. It was Chancellor Jaha, the man who he shot in order to come down on that stupid dropship to protect his sister, hell even die with her if that's what had to be done, "I've been wanting to speak to you for some time now".

Bellamy's eyes shot to Clarke, she noticed the fear in his eyes and decided to take his hand in hers and grabbed it tightly while giving him a soft smile and then turning her head back to the Chancellor, "Before you do, i'd like to say something" she began, "When you sent us down here, you sent us to die, but miraculously, most of us are still alive. In large part, that is because of him" she trailed off as she turned her head to Bellamy with a soft smile, without breaking eye contact with him, "Because of Bellamy" she continued to speak, intertwining her fingers within his, "He's one of us". He smiled down at the ground and then looked at their hands, his heart racing a thousand miles per hour. He locked his hand with hers,"And he deserves to be pardoned for his crimes just like the rest of us" she demanded.

Both heads immediately shot back to the tablet as the Chancellor took a big sigh, "Clarke. I appreciate your point of view, but it's not that simple".

Bellamy's hand slowly slipped away from Clarke's grip just like his hope had faded away in that very second. He nodded at Clarke to show her that even though her plan wasn't successful he was still grateful for her attempt on making his life easier. He cleared his throat and looked back at the tablet before speaking, "It is if you want to know who on the ark wants you dead", his tone was serious, a sign he wasn't here to play games with the Chancellor when it came to being pardoned. Jaha took a small sigh before slowly leaning closer to the tablet, a mysterious look before opening his mouth to speak, "Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes" he paused, giving Bellamy and Clarke time to smile at each other. "Now, tell me who gave you the gun".

And with that, they were off. Clarke had gotten Bellamy pardoned, which meant they could run away and never be hurt if they were found. She chuckled and playfully hit his shoulder on their way out of the tent, "Where to now" she asked as her eyes roamed around the clearing. He pointed near some bushes, indicating her to wait for him there while he went to get Octavia.

He began to walk towards his little sister who was leaning on the side of a tree looking out into the forest. She was angry at him because of his torture on the grounder they had captured earlier. He grabbed a soft orange blanket on his way and placed it over her, "I don't expect you to forgive me" he began, "but you'll have to find a way to live with me. I'm your brother and nothing will ever change that".

Octavia rolled her eyes and pushed her shoulders back causing the blanket to slip off her before turning around to face Bellamy, "You can't protect me forever, Bell. I'm not the girl under the floor, not anymore". Bellamy nodded. She was right. She was no longer the small little girl who would jump on his back and force him to run around the apartment like her personal airplane. She was no longer the scared little girl who was forced to hide under the floor for her entire life. She was Octavia Blake, one of the strongest girls he knew. He sighed as he remembered what he came to say, "Get your stuff, we're leaving right now".

"Leaving? Are you insane?" she spat causing everyone to look at them. "Shut the hell up, don't make a scene Octavia" he grabbed her arm tightly. Snatching her arm away from him, "In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded by grounders". His eyes darted towards Clarke, who seemed impatient, from over her shoulder and then back to her, "I'm aware, and if we don't leave now we'll be dead. Now get your shit together and lets go" he demanded. Octavia nodded and threw her hand over Bellamy's shoulder, slipping away from the compound with no one noticing. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They'd been walking for hours now. "Bell" Octavia groaned, her small feet sore from all the walking, "We're far enough from the dropship. Please, it's late" she cried out to him. He scanned the trees for grounders before nodding, "We'll camp here for now, we'll continue our walk tomorrow". Octavia nodded and placed a couple blankets on the ground as her bed, watching her brother walk away to grab some wood. 

He walked back and placed a small pile of wood on the ground and lit it on fire to keep them warm in the cold and dark night. The smart blonde walked over to him and crouched besides him, hoving her hands above the fire as they rubbed against each other for warmth. She looked into the fire, staying silent.

The silence spoke louder than anything she could've said. Bellamy had noticed she was worried, "We'll be safe" he reminded her, taking his eyes away from her and into the fire in front of him. She stood up, him following her steps, and turned to him "Of course we'll be" she said with a soft smile. She knew he could be trusted. 

She began to walk towards the blanket she had laid down besides the fire and laid on it, her eyes watching Bellamy as adjusted his blanket besides Clarke before sitting down on it. He looked over at his peacefully sleeping sister with a smile before turning his head towards Clarke. "You really care for her, don't you?" she whispered, trying not to wake Octavia from her slumber. Bellamy chuckled as he stared at the ground, then back up at the moon, "Yes. Not only is she my sister, but she's also my best friend. The only person in this universe who truly knows me and my weaknesses".

Clarke nodded, she knew all about loving someone. Wells was her best friend as well, the only person who truly knew her, her pain, her past, her weakness. It hurt like hell knowing she spent half her time on earth hating on him. She didn't spend enough time. She didn't get to say goodbye to the little boy she'd share her secrets to ever since they were young. She sighed and slowly shut her eyes. Bellamy still sat, his arms wrapped around his knees as he looked up at the stars.

He cleared his throat and looked back at Octavia. There was no one else he really cared about seeing ever again, but then he turned his head back to Clarke and noticed how the fire's light hit against her skin, her blonde hair brighter than ever, she looked beyond beautiful and suddenly.. he wasn't so sure. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He opened his eyes and laid on his back as he stared at the stars above him. He took a deep breath of the sweet and fresh air. It had been a while since Bellamy was able to be free and not think of anyone but himself. His initial thought was to check on Octavia, he turned his head and gave a soft smile as she slept. He slowly stood up trying not to make noise so both girls could get proper sleep before walking off towards a nearby lake.

He began to take off his clothing, placing it on a rock besides him. He was in nothing but his gray boxers. He dipped his foot into the lake and immediately took it back. The water was cold.

He sighed, "I need this" he said to himself as he walked into the lake. His upper body exposed to the moonlight before submerging himself underwater to get his hair wet. He stood back up and turned around to a familiar voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Clarke asked, looking over at his clothing on the rock before looking back up at him. Water dripped from his curls onto his face, she chuckled at how adorable he looked. "I guess" he murmured as he walked out of the lake and began to stride towards Clarke, her eyes fixed on his body. She cleared her throat and let her eyes meet his.

"It's weird to stare, don't you think?" he teased. Clarke chuckled and shoved his shoulder playfully, "Shut up" she giggled at the ground, his eyes still on her. Bellamy smiled and held onto Clarke's hand, dragging her into the lake with him. "Bellamy!" she gasped as her palms slammed into Bellamy's chest. He laughed at her struggle to get out.

For some odd reason, she was attracted to this. A careless yet sweet Bellamy. A curl hung from his face which caused water to drip on his face. The laughter was gone as they realized how close their bodies were to each other. She smiled before running her hand through his hair and placing his hanging curl back in place. His hand wrapped around her waist while the other was on her back, he began to pull her closer to him. Closing the space between their bodies. Clarke's heart began to race as she saw Bellamy's lean closer to hers. 

Both heads turning towards the woods as they heard a scream. A familiar scream. 

He jumped out of the water, carrying Clarke with her and placing her on the ground before quickly putting on his clothing and sprinting towards their camping area. "Octavia!" He yelled before arriving, worried the grounders had his sister.

"You bastard!" He sprinted towards the grounder. It was him. The grounder he had captured and tortured earlier, he was back for revenge. Or so he thought. "Bell!" Octavia screamed as she watched her brother almost beat the life out of Lincoln. He wasn't listening to Octavia, his anger was blocking any sound from reaching his ears.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled, pushing him off Lincoln. His chest heaving as his stare maintained itself on Octavia, who was taking Lincoln into a tight embrace. "STOP IT" Clarke demanded before she placed her hand on Bellamy's chest, his breathing became steady as he looked down at Clarke. He sighed to try and calm himself down.

Octavia looked up at her brother with fear in her eyes, she had never seen her brother be so aggressive before. This made his heart ache. "He was here to warn us" she said softly.

The grounder stood tall, even with blood dripping from the corner of his lip, "My name is Lincoln" he began, but was shortly after cut off by Bellamy, "Of course the son of a bitch knew how to speak" he murmured underneath his breath causing Lincoln to roll his eyes, "You guys can't be in the woods. They'll kill you".

Like hell Bellamy would let them hurt Octavia.. and Clarke, but he knew he had to trust his sister, "We have nowhere to go" he spat.

Lincoln shook his head, pulling blindfolds out of his pocket, "I can take you, but you can't see where i'm taking you". Bellamy scoffed, "No. No way. That is the dumbest idea i've ever heard", he felt Clarke's hand grip around his arm, signaling him to shut the hell up for once and listen. So he did.

"He's right, Bell" Octavia said, grabbing a blindfold from Lincoln's hand and putting it on, not covering her eyes just yet, "If you're able to see the location, you will come back for reinforcements and start a war'.

Bellamy nodded and snatched a blindfold from Lincoln's hand, watching Clarke put hers on before he did his, "Now what" his voice monotone with no emotions. 

Three vials filled with a transparent liquid. "Drink" he demanded. Octavia nodded and drank her vial, soon enough she had collapsed on the ground. Bellamy's initial thought was to beat Lincoln lifeless, but instead he turned to Clarke, "Together" he whispered as he raised the vial towards Clarke's, softly smacking them together, "Together" she smiled back, she was unsure of drinking it at first but she knew that she'd be safe as long as she was with him. 

They both drank the vials at the same time. 

His vision became blurred as he felt his body become heavy, but he fought. He fought a little longer just to make sure Clarke wouldn't hurt herself as she fell onto the ground. The world around him faded into black and before he knew it...

He was unconscious. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Uh oh.. Where is Lincoln taking them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a kudos and/or a comment. Can't wait for you all to read the next chapter!


End file.
